The proliferation of devices, such as handheld, portable, and stationary devices has grown tremendously within the past decade. Each of these devices may include an input device, such as an arrangement of keys. While some keys may be labeled to assist a user when operating a device, other keys may not be labeled. Nevertheless, even when the keys are labeled, a user of a device may not be looking at the label or the key when operating the device. Rather, a user may be relying on his/her sense of touch and familiarity with the device and the key. In such an instance, a user's ability to operate a device and select a key may be problematic.